Sex, Love, and Awkward Situations
by 5secsLeft
Summary: "The werewolf burst into laughter at the mental image of Emma showing up at Snow's door looking like a ragged sex fiend. At Emma's harsh glare she petered off into small giggles before turning serious. 'Okay, okay, sorry. Serious face.' " Things in the Enchanted Forest were very different than they are in Storybrooke, especially sex. Emma finds this out the hard way. SQ endgame
1. Chapter 1

**Possible triggers: Anal sex**

* * *

Honestly, out of everything that could have happened, Emma didn't expect this. A snide comment about her red leather jacket, a dismissive sneer at her drunken advances, or even a fireball thrown in her general direction were a much more plausible occurrence. Somehow Regina had accepted her advances and after much drunken fumbling on both their parts they made it back to Emma's apartment. It was hardly the most romantic situation, but still, when you've got Regina Mills naked and panting in your bed, it's best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Well Miss Swan? What are you waiting for?" Regina licked her lips and looked up at Emma expectantly. The blonde swayed unsteadily before leaning down to kiss the brunette. It was sloppy and messy and more than a little drunk, but it was perfect. Emma forced her tongue into Regina's mouth which earned her a groan of pleasure. Emma pressed her body against Regina's and rolled her hips in the moaning brunette. Breaking off their kiss, she insistently pushed Emma's shoulders. "More." She panted.

Emma grinned and trailed her lips down Regina's throat. She spent a minute sucking on her pulse point, before Regina's rolling hips attracted her attention elsewhere. Giving a brief kiss to each of her nipples, Emma continued down to where her attention was most needed. Regina gave a sharp gasp as Emma trailed her tongue through her wet folds.

"Mmm, you taste so good 'Gina," moaned Emma in between licks. She brought her right hand up and gently rubbed at Regina's soaked entrance. With her left she began stroking herself, lightly playing with her sodden folds.

Regina thrust her hips forward at Emma's fingers. "Yes!"

Forcing two fingers inside her, Emma began a slow, teasing pace. "More!" Regina whined above her. Grinning, Emma pushed a third finger inside, and focused her mouth on Regina's throbbing clit. "Ah! Yes!" Regina began to thrust faster towards Emma. "There! So-More! I-please!" She gasped frantically, not able to form coherent thoughts anymore, she was so close.

' _More huh? Alright,'_ Emma mused in her mind as she removed her left hand up from between her legs. Checking to make sure her fingers were soaked sufficiently, she hummed in excitement, and brought her hand up and gently circled Regina's puckered anus.

"Wait, what are you-!" she cut off with a sharp gasp as Emma forced her index finger up to her second knuckle, and she came. Hard. "EMMAAA!"

Emma continued gently suckling and working her fingers in Regina's throbbing sex. As her orgasm faded, Regina pushed Emma away from her. "Get away from me!" She pulled the bedsheets up to cover herself.

Confused and hurt at Regina's actions Emma sat up at the end of her bed. She sat there, looking like a kicked puppy. "I… what did I do wrong?" Regina blushed deeply and avoided eye contact with the blonde. "Please, Regina, I… I'm sorry? I thought you were into it…"

"Well I wasn't! Now get out!" Regina barked and Emma flinched.

"But it's my-"

"OUT!" Regina interrupted her with a wave of her hand, and Emma found her on the street outside in her underwear.

"Apartment." Emma finished lamely. She quickly looked around, but luckily no one else was up at this hour. "Shit, well, I can't go back to mom's place like this… Maybe Ruby's up?" She sighed before making her way to the Bed and Breakfast, hoping the brunette shifter would be able to help.

A few minutes later and Emma was desperately knocking on the door. "Ruby! Wake up!" She hissed, hoping Ruby would notice before-

"Shut up!" Granny's rough voice grumbled as she wrenched the door open. Her eyes widened at Emma's state of dress or rather undress. "What in the world are you doing here like that?!"

Laughing nervously, and a more than a little drunkenly, "Haha, hi Granny, is uh, is Ruby home? I uh, I need to um, talk to her and uh, borrow some clothes."

"What the hells happened girl?"

"I, well, that is, I um," the blonde fumbled for an excuse desperately, not wanting Granny to know about what happened with Regina. "I did um, drunk magic, yeah? And uh, my clothes went away! Crazy, huh!" Emma finished with a drunk grin.

"Magic?"

" _Drunk_ magic!"

Granny stared at her for several seconds before sighing deeply. "Fine, she's up in her room," the older woman sighed and moved off. "Kids these, what with their 'magic' and their iPhones…"

"Thanks Granny!" Emma smiled and quickly ran up the stairs to Ruby's room. Bursting in the room she startled the lycanthrope from her slumber. "Rubes! Wake up!"

"I, what?" The lanky brunette rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took in her friends' appearance. "Whoa, what, why are you naked? And why do you smell like sex and…" Breaking off into an excited shriek. "You made a move on Regina finally!"

Blinking in surprise, Emma answered, "Yeah, but, I mean, how could you tell?"

Raising an eyebrow and tapping her nose, she grinned. "Werewolf remember? And you're face is kinda…" she trailed off and gestured at the mess that still glistened on Emma's face.

Emma blushed bright red and began desperately wiping her face with her hands. "Oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too I just, didn't have time to, well, clean up!"

Ruby giggled and waved it off. "Don't worry! Besides, how did you get past Granny?"

"She uh, let me in?"

Ruby let out a low whistle. "She let you into my room looking like that and reeking of sex?"

"Well, she couldn't smell me… Could she?"

"Duh, she's a werewolf too. Might be old, but a wolf's a wolf," deadpanned Ruby.

"What, do you think she thought I was here for a booty call?" Ruby's eyes flashed yellow and she flashed a toothy grin at the blonde.

"Well, are you?"

"What? No! Regina kicked me out, and I wasn't gonna go to my mom's place like this! She'd have a heart attack!"

The werewolf burst into laughter at the mental image of Emma showing up at Snow's door looking like a ragged sex fiend. At Emma's harsh glare she petered off into small giggles before turning serious. "Okay, okay, sorry. Serious face. Regina kicked you out?" She sat up cross-legged on the side of the bed and patted the space next to her for Emma to sit down.

Emma sighed and flopped next to the brunette, her clothing situation seemingly forgotten. "Yeah, I don't know what happened. One minute we're having great sex, the next she's kicking me out of my own apartment!"

"She kicked you out of your own place?"

"Yeah! Like, who does that?!" Emma gesticulated wildly. "I mean, okay, maybe I shouldn't have gotten her to try anal without having a talk about it first, but she didn't have to poof me out onto the street! She could have like, poofed herself home, or like, put me in the bathroom or something!"

Stifling some giggles at the thought of Emma being poofed to her mom's house in her state, she tried to calm herself. One of her best friends needed her help, and though the situation was hilarious to her, it was also quite serious. "Damn, okay, that sucks. Well, what happened, sounds like she wasn't a big fan of what you tried, huh?"

"I mean, I thought she was into it, she came so hard, and oh god Rubes, it was just the hottest thing I've ever seen!" Emma groaned deeply at the memory. "God, she was so wet, and she tasted so good! And the way she kept biting her lip and begging for more, just, uuuhh!"

"Yeah?" A dark pit of arousal flared in Ruby's abdomen at the thought of having the gorgeous royal begging for her.

"Yeah, well, she said she wanted more, and I already had three fingers in her, I didn't think I could fit more than that," Emma whispered and flexed her hand that had been inside the mayor. "I was working her clit with my mouth and I was keeping my other hand busy with myself."

A low moan escaped the shifter's lips, the scent Emma carried with her, and the descriptions were really doing a number on her. "You went down on her while you played with yourself?"

Emma grinned wickedly, "Yeah, she loved it. But, she kept saying more, so I thought, 'okay, let's get lefty in the game too', but she was already so tight in her pussy, so I figured there was only one other place to go."

Ruby was biting her lip and squirming in place. "Where?" She whispered heatedly.

"So, lefty was already plenty lubed up from myself, so I brought it up to her ass and started circling her puckered hole. She was so close, so I put my finger in up to my second knuckle, and then she came."

The lanky brunette sat up and sucked in a sharp breath, "You what?"

"Yeah, I took her in both her holes and she came like a freight train! Then she freaked and kicked me out! I mean, okay, I guess we should probably have talked about it first, but, god Rubes, it was the heat of the moment and it just felt like the right thing to do!" Emma groaned and turned to look at her friend. The werewolf was sitting ramrod straight and staring at Emma like she had two heads. "Rubes?"

Ruby stared at Emma before turning bright red and looking away. "Wow, jeez, that's uh, that's pretty extreme."

"Right! I mean, seriously, who kicks someone out of someone else's apartment!"

"What? No! I meant you!" Ruby looked over at Emma before blushing even brighter and turning to look away. "I thought was into some crazy stuff, but you, damn."

"Huh? What do you mean? It wasn't that extreme… was it?" The blonde stopped for a moment and slumped her shoulders. "I didn't think a little anal fingering was that bad…"

"Not that bad? Are you crazy! How did you even come up with that!"

"Well, I mean, I'm not into heavy anal stuff, but a finger or a toy now and again is pretty nice," Emma giggled.

"A toy?!" Ruby gasped. "Like, a Hot Wheels or a doll!?"

The blonde looked at her friend and snorted, "Man, I thought I was the drunk one! No, I meant like a butt plug or some anal beads or something!"

The shifter brought a hand up to her mouth and sucked in a deep breath. "What's a butt plug?" She whispered so quietly Emma almost didn't hear her.

"Huh? A butt plug is a butt plug!" At the brunettes wide eyes the blonde tried to spell it out as simply as she could. "Like, a small dildo with a flared base so it doesn't go anywhere?"

"What's a dildo?"

"Okay, now you're making fun of me!" Emma began to get mad. "This isn't funny Ruby."

Seeing her friend tense up, Ruby quickly replied, "I'm not, I just seriously don't know what those things are! Is that one of those things that this world has that us Fairy Tales don't have?"

Emma searched her friend's eyes and, though she was still very drunk, she tried to use her super power. "Whoa, no shit, you're being serious?"

"Uh-huh."

"Damn, well, uh, shit, you guys really don't have like, dildos, butt plugs, ben wa balls, anal beads, vibrators, or anything like that?"

Ruby gaped openly at Emma before slowly shaking her head no.

"Then I guess, anal isn't really a thing you guys know about either then?"

"God no! That sounds so dirty!" Ruby practically shouted.

"Shh, not so loud!" Emma turned to stare at the door, desperately hoping Granny wouldn't come check on them. The both held their breath for a full minute, but they didn't hear anything from Granny.

"Shit, right. But, seriously, that's a thing here? How does anything even, like, fit?" The lanky brunette made weird motions with her hands, obviously not understanding how it worked. "Does it hurt?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, it's not necessarily a regular thing, but it's definitely a thing," Emma tried to explain. "And, if you relax and use enough lube, then it actually feels quite nice. If you're careful about it."

"Wow that sounds so…. Perverted." Ruby whispered as she squirmed on her bed again.

"I mean, I guess if you've never heard of it, then yeah it would be nasty," Emma sighed. "That's why Regina freaked then? If it's not something that she knew about, then it probably really freaked her out huh?"

"Yeah, but like, what other stuff is there here?" Ruby squirmed again.

Emma snorted, "What, do you want a lesson on Real World Sex?"

Ruby sucked in a deep breath before slowly whispering, "Maybe."

* * *

 **AN: That's all for now folks! I decided to finally start publishing this story I've been playing with for a while. The whole thing is ultimately going to end up SwanQueen, RedBeauty, but there's gong to be some other stuff along the way. I've been a long time reader on the site and have another account I wrote on for a while. Ultimately I decided that who I was back then is not who I am now and felt that instead of changing the old account to just make a new one and start over fresh.**

 **This is an AU, taking place after Neverland, but veering off into it's own thing. In this story Gold died and Neal lived, though he doesn't play a huge role in this story, he does show up and help things along. What I basically came up with is that the Fairy Tales and Disney movies we know very obviously don't mention sex or sex toys, so what if in FTL sex was just basic missionary and doggy style, with some oral for the adventurous folks? Emma grew up in 'our' world, so she's had a much more exciting sex life. This is when those two ideals clash! I'll post trigger warnings at the top of every chapter, but do more detailed ANs at the bottom (like this!) so as to not spoil the story too much. Anyways, I have a a few ideas about things I'm going to include in this, but also a whole lot of room to play, so if anyone has a fun idea they'd like to see included, drop a comment and I might just play with it too!**

 **If you notice any glaring spelling and grammar issues let me know, I proof-read it twice, but I might have missed something!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Possible Triggers: Anal sex, mentions of bestiality, light BDSM overtones.**

* * *

" _Wow that sounds so…. Perverted." Ruby whispered as she squirmed on her bed again._

" _I mean, I guess if you've never heard of it, then yeah it would be nasty," Emma sighed. "That's why Regina freaked then? If it's not something that she knew about, then it probably really freaked her out huh?"_

" _Yeah, but like, what other stuff is there here?" Ruby squirmed again._

 _Emma snorted, "What, do you want a lesson on Real World Sex?"_

 _Ruby sucked in a deep breath before slowly whispering, "Maybe."_

* * *

"Ha, should I make you get out a notebook or just bang you right here?" Emma chuckled, the thought of sex lessons and the alcohol still coursing through her system leaving her giggly and warm. Even being kicked out of her own place and being rejected by Regina couldn't stop the alcohol from working its magic on her.

Ruby's eyes took on a yellow hue and her breathing deepened at Emma's suggestion. Deciding to throw caution to the wind she answered, "Why not both?"

Emma gasped and turned to look at her friend. "Whoa, what?" She saw the hard nipples poking through the tank top, the light blush that covered her cheeks, the eyes that seemed to be permanently yellow, and the squirming hips that were all but humping the bed beneath her. "Rubes I, uh, I'm too drunk to be thinking clearly right now, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

The waitress took a deep breath and looked straight into the Sheriff's eyes. "I want to have sex with you. Is that clear enough?"

The Emma's jaw dropped and she just stared at her friend. Losing her nerve Ruby quickly broke eye contact and turned away slightly. Thinking she had misread the situation and that the blonde was rejecting her she quickly muttered "Never mind."

"Hey, Ruby, no, look at me." Emma moved over and took Ruby's face in her hands. The brunette still avoided eye contact with her and tried to move away.

"It's fine Emma, let's just forget about it."

"No Ruby, it's not fine. You're my friend and this is important and we should talk about it." Emma held firm and eventually Ruby stopped resisting and eventually returned her eyes to Emma's, the yellow tint still in them. "Now, explain."

Letting out a huff the shifter quickly blurted out, "It's been a really long time and you're sitting there smelling like sex and looking good enough to eat and telling me all these details… You kinda worked me up. A lot."

"I worked you up?"

Scoffing at the incredulousness that tinted Emma's voice, "Duh, you're really hot, and now you're in my room smelling like a sex fiend and telling me about all these new magical sex things in this world. I mean, who wouldn't be worked up after that. I'm just super sensitive because it's been a while."

Taking in this new information Emma felt a warmth spread through her abdomen, her mind quickly flashed to Regina and began to feel a bit guilty at the thought of being with someone else. Shaking her head to try and quiet those thoughts she focused on Ruby. "Uh, how long?"

Biting her lip and blushing with embarrassment now she mumbled too quiet for Emma to hear. "What was that I didn't hear you?"

"Almost since the curse broke, okay! Geez, rub it in why don't you."

"What? How? You're a knockout, you shouldn't have any trouble getting some."

"Yeah well, no one wants to fuck the werewolf girl," Ruby spat out and turned almost defensive, "and those that do want the wolf, not me. Sorry but that's just nowhere near the realm of anything I want."

"Oh yeah, you're Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. I keep forgetting that," Emma answered drunkenly.

"Don't call me that, please. It makes me sound like a little kid and a monster."

"Right, yeah, sorry. Anyways, wow, that's uh, that's a long time, huh?"

"Yes, very." Ruby deadpanned. She got up from the bed and went to her dresser to get Emma some clothes. As she rummaged through her drawers she muttered, "And since someone's killed the mood with all her drunken questioning, it's going to be even longer now."

The desire that had been pooling in Emma's abdomen throbbed at her core. "Um, uh, it uh, it doesn't have to be killed. The mood that is. I, uh, we could still um, yeah."

Ruby turned and raised an eyebrow in disbelief, staring at Emma's drunken fumbling. "Really now?"

"Yeah I mean, I uh, Regina didn't exactly… take… care of me before she poofed me away."

"You're serious?" Ruby turned breathlessly and made eye contact with Emma. "You want this?"

Breaking eye contact Emma let her eyes trail over the long, lanky frame of her friend. The alcohol was slowly receding, let Emma think more clearly. On one hand she still cared for Regina deeply. On the other the bitch had kicked her out into the cold and left her desperate for release. "Yeah, yeah I want this. Do you?"

Ruby crashed their lips together in response. A low moan escaped Emma's throat and Ruby growled into the kiss. Pulling back slightly, her eyes yellow and dilated she smiled. "Hell yes!"

Giggling Emma pulled Ruby into another kiss. She sucked on the brunette's lip hungrily before asking for entrance with her tongue. They fought for dominance briefly before Ruby submitted, eager to see what Emma could teach her about sex in this world. Emma pushed them back, laying on top of the waitress, she began caressing her sides and pushing her tank top up.

Groaning Ruby briefly broke their kiss. She pushed herself further back and roughly ripped her shirt off. Moaning appreciatively Emma leaned down and started gently sucking on one of the hard, dusky nipples of her friend.

"Oh, yeah, that's nice," Ruby panted the blonde began gently lapping at her nipple before switching to the other one. Bringing her hands up she tangled them Emma's long tresses and gently rolled her hips into her. When Emma sat up Ruby whined in disappointment.

"Patience, I'm just getting this out of the way," Grinning, the blonde reached behind her and slowly unhooked her bra before tossing it out off to the side.

"Mm, c'mere." The shifter beckoned with one finger and rose up, giving Emma's breasts the same treatment the sheriff had given her. Still running hot, she leaned back down and trapped Emma's lips in a heated kiss again as she closed her eyes. She bucked her hips sharply as she felt Emma's hand cup her heated center, before she pulled away again. Groaning at the loss of contact she opened her eyes to see Emma staring down at her.

"Take it off." She tugged lightly at the silky panties, indicating what she wanted. Ruby moaned at the command and slowly dragged down the offending garment. When she was bare she spread her legs wide and let Emma see what glistened there.

"Mm, isn't that a pretty sight. So smooth and wet. Can't believe anyone wouldn't want a piece of it. Although it does look like you have a bit of a problem there." Emma trailed her hands up the long legs of her partner. "Do you want me to take care of it for you?"

"Yes." The werewolf answered in shallow pants.

"Okay, what do you want me to do about it?" She rubbed her hands closer to, but not making contact with, Ruby's dripping core and waited.

She bucked her hips and whined at her friend's comment. "I want you to make me cum."

"Right, that seems like a good idea," almost completely sober now, Emma decided to tease her friend. "But what _exactly_ do you want me to do?"

"Use your hands. Or your mouth." Ruby bucked her hips again and gripped her sheets tightly. "Or both."

"My hands and my mouth? Sure, but how?"

"Emmmaa, don't tease."

"Tease? I'm just asking for clarification, after all, last time I was in this situation I did end up kicked out of my own place." The blonde wore a shit eating grin as she answered in a patronizing tone. "I mean, you wouldn't want me to eat you out while I fingered your dripping pussy would you?" A loud groan of approval met her ears, and her grin widened. Thinking back to how interested the waitress seemed in details about anal she growled out low, "Or how about if I teased your ass with my tongue while I made you play with yourself? Would you like that?"

A fiery blush traveled Ruby's body and she moaned loudly. Turning her face into her pillow, she practically humped the air nonstop now. "Yes, yes, please, that, anything, please, I need it."

A hum of approval escaped Emma as she confirmed her course. "Alright, if you're not okay with anything I do, let me know immediately and we'll try something else." Not getting a response she reached up and harshly pinched one of Ruby's hard nipples. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"God! Yes! Yes! I'll tell you, just please Emma, I need it real bad!" She whimpered and leaned into the contact.

"Good girl." The blonde leaned down and placed a quick kiss on the nipple she had manhandled. "Seriously though, say the word and I'll do something else." She trailed her lips down to the brunette's drenched core and moaned at the scent that greeted her. You didn't need to be a werewolf to tell that Ruby was enjoying this, and Emma began lightly licking at her sodden folds.

"YES!" Ruby shouted in response to Emma's ministrations.

"Shh! Granny remember?" Getting a low whimper in answer Emma continued her exploration. She pulled one hand up and began slowly rubbing around her entrance. She took her time though, searching out every fold, giving it proper attention before focusing on Ruby's clit. She sucked it lightly and hummed, getting a very enthusiastic thrust from her friend.

"There! Yes! Please!"

Humming once more, she dipped down lower, lapping gently at her entrance before moving to her back door. A sharp gasp greeted her and she locked eyes with Ruby. "I told you I was going to tongue your ass. Now, I'm doing my part, how about you do yours?" She reached up and grabbed the shifter's hands. She lifted one to her heaving breasts and brought the other down to her heated core.

"Really?"

"Mhm, I want to watch you bring yourself to orgasm, while I'm playing with your ass." A wicked grin graced Emma's face. She let go of Ruby's hands and returned to tonguing her ass, squeezing the full globes with both hands as she watched her friend desperately begin rubbing her nipples and playing with her button. Lifting Ruby up a bit, Emma slowly played with the puckered hole before gently inserting her tongue inside for a bit. Another gasp greeted her before turning into a deep moan.

"That's, oh my gods, that's so dirty, Emma! Don't stop!" She panted desperately

Chuckling a bit, Emma kept working her ass while she dipped one hand down to herself, and thought _'Well, Regina freaked, but Ruby seems to be into it. Let's try again!'_. She moaned at the sticky heat she found there and it took all her willpower not to bring herself to a shuddering climax then and there, but she knew it would be worth it if she could hold off for just a bit longer. Making sure she was well lubed, she brought her finger and removed her tongue from Ruby's ass. She took a moment to appreciate the sight of her friend desperately frigging herself and playing with her tits before calling out to her:

"Ready for this Rubes?" She brought her hand up to Ruby's backdoor and made her intentions known.

Whimpering slightly she replied, "Uh-huh."

Emma grinned in response and gently shoved her index finger in to the first knuckle. A loud moan filled the room as Ruby adjusted to the new sensation. Emma gave her just a few seconds to adjust before forcing her finger in all the way to the base.

"Oh god, that's, ohmygod, Emma, Emma please, Emma"

The desperate cries the waitress were music to the sheriff's ears and she grinned before commanding her friend. "Cum Ruby. Cum for me!"

"OH GOD EMMAAA!" Ruby cried out almost a howl. She clamped down hard on Emma's finger in her ass, and spasmed for several long seconds before falling limp in her bed.

Emma stayed still and let her friend ride out her orgasm before moving up and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. "Well, how was it?"

Blushing deeply, Ruby weakly answered her. "Emma, oh my god, that was so, so good. I don't think I can move."

"Well, glad to know I can have that effect on a girl." Smiling widely and giving her friend a quick kiss she sat up. "Gimmie a sec and we can sleep."

"Hold on, I can take care of you, I just need a few minutes to catch my breath."

"Haha, okay." Emma made herself comfortable on the bed next to Ruby. A couple of minutes went by before the werewolf sat up a bit.

"Okay, you're turn. I'm afraid my skills are a bit more… basic when compared to yours but it should still be good."

"Don't worry, I'm right at the edge, I almost came while watching you." Emma lay back, her messy hair splaying out behind her.

"Really? Shit that's hot." Ruby sat up and moved her hand to Emma's center and began gently playing with her folds.

"Hnnh, don't tease. I'm so close Rubes, just give it to me hard and fast." Nodding lightly, the shifter focused all her attention on the blonde's clit and rubbed it hard and fast.

"Fuck, yeah, almost," Emma panted roughly, "inside, I need you inside."

Ruby brought her other hand and roughly shoved two fingers inside and began to work them hard.

"Shit! Yes! THERE!" Tensing tightly around the fingers inside her she bucked her hips wildly as she came. It was only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity as Emma finally got the release she had been denied earlier. When her climax ended she lay back languidly. "Damn I needed that."

"Mhm, me too." Ruby gently lay down on top of her Emma and grabbed the blankets. She nuzzled into Emma's throat and settled the blankets on top of them. The blonde started to protest lightly but was cut off. "Let's sleep. In the morning you can shower and go home and try to fix all the stuff with Regina."

Finally realizing how tired she was Emma agreed and the two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **AN: And that's chapter 2 folks! Not much to say, but I did mean to have this up earlier this week but real life got in the way. Overall I'm fairly happy with how this one turned out and I hope you guys enjoy.** **Fair warning though, this story isn't going to be just porn. It does have a plot and that will take precedence for the next couple of chapters. Anyways, chapters will usually be between 1600-2400 words and I'll try to do a chapter a week or two chapters a week, depending on my schedule. So, see y'all next time!**


End file.
